sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Cresian
Anatomy/Biology Description: Humanoid figures, slimmer but taller, with three sets of wings (top two larger, the last smaller). Skin tends to be light tan and does not tan well. Fairly humanoid, all Cresians have enlarged canines and typically sharper teeth for biting through muscle and bone. Hair colors range from black, blonde, and brown, but no red. They have mood-color changing streaks in their hair. Wings vary in color from black, white, any shade of gray, and various special patterns that are genetic rarities. Eye color spans the whole rainbow. Diet: Omnivores with a tendency to lean carnivore. Can often ingest poisonous substances with little effect. Male Average height: 7’8”- 8’3” Average weight: ~230 lbs Average build: Slim (aerodynamic; can vary but this IS a flying race) Coloration: Males have red, blue, AND purple streaks in their hair. Average lifespan: ~42,000 Earth years Female Average height: 6’11”- 7’8” Average weight: ~210lb Average build: Slim (aerodynamic) Coloration: Females have red, blue, OR purple streaks in their hair. Average lifespan: ~42,000 Earth years Extra: Telepathic and empathic. Blood is a darker purple. Has a symbiotic relationship with the Silver Virus. Politics Classification: N/A System: Absolute Military Monarchy. Considered a legal military dictatorship without having someone overthrow a government, rather established. The leadership is passed down through generations related to the first leader, but they are not royalty. Values: trust, loyalty and friendship. You break any of those and a Cresian will be weary of getting close to you for the rest of his/her life. Religion(s): The Church of the Stars- worships the first Supreme Commander of the nation the race came from. Considers close to a god. However this religion is taken seriously by only a few, and mostly used as a ‘golden rule’ guideline. Cresians may adopt other religions as they come to encounter them, but often have a high skepticism of anything they encounter. Settlements/colonies: They are space fairing, but have no colonies yet Diplomacy: Generally very friendly and will try to adapt to those around them, but will not tolerate outright hostility if they are trying to adapt to local customs. Allied with the Solarian Empire and cold toward the Saiyu Empire Age of spacefaring civilization: ~250,000 Earth years Technology Military: guns, warships, fighters, deadly telepathic training, swords(rare) skinsuits Civilian/Public: cars, tablets, hunting rifles, anything your average American civilian can access Overview: Technology is fairly advanced and always has been since the race was forced to settle down in this universe, warships tend to have highly interactive holographic setups with physical backups when needed. Holograms are more for show in the civilian sphere. Aircars are common and basic computer and holonet access is available to everyone no matter your stature or wealth. Racial Information Traditions Bonding- a tradition between two Cresians who love one another where they link their minds. Holidays: Winter’s Break- a (Cresian) week long of various winter celebrations with sweet foods, silver, gold, blue white everywhere. A time of family and fun. Concludes with Winter’s Eve and Winter’s Day where the children get a visit from Frost, the Cresian version of Santa. Trikster Day- April Fools Day ramped up to 11. Pranks everywhere. It IS an official holiday. Be wary on this day. Conflicts/Issues General: -Cresians are a cold weather race and do not tolerate warmer temperatures well. Rely on their ability to tell other’s emotions through their empathy, being cut off from it makes them nervous and uncomfortable. Require ample flight space and need to fly after a time. Backsliding: Cresians are prone to backsliding, where their minds get so stressed/angered/worked up, the conscious part shuts down and allows the instincts to fully take over. This causes a Cresian to act like a feral animal, prone to attacking, biting, unreasonable actions. While backslid, reasoning is at near zero, best wait for them to calm down or restrain them and isolate them til the person’s mind returns from the shadows its retreated to. Feral Cresian: A very rare defect that a Cresian never develops intelligence, and is stuck in a permanent feral mode where they only know how to act like an animal. There is no way to solve this nor predict it. A Cresian may show some signs of intelligence, may be able to motion or learn schedules, but he/she will never be truly sapient. Most of these Cresians are kept by the government in a specially contained ‘reserve’ where they can act like Cresians did before they gained intelligence, like hunting, nesting, etc. All are rendered Sterile upon being introduced to the reserve. BHP: Stands for Black Hole Personality- it’s a defect in the telepathy that allows other to connect with the BHP, but not back, creating a sort of ‘black hole’ effect on emotions of others around the BHP. BHPs are strong telepaths and can manipulate emotions and thoughts without the same amount of training it would take someone else. BHPs are very dangerous and if one manages to live through infancy (most are still born) they have ‘kill on sight’ orders, as they can do terrible things to Cresians. BHPs are psychopaths and are masters at manipulating those around them. BHP can be detected via genetic flaw and fixed if the pair mating gets proper testing done first. There is a fabled WHP, white hole personality, the opposite of the BHP, but none have ever been born, or at least lived to an age where it could be diagnosed. Relevant history The Cresian race has existed for over 1 million years on their founding planet of Cresa. They only became technologically literate once humans landed on the planet and began to mix with the native population. Much of their evolutionary path is thanks to the Silver Virus helping them adapt to the world around them. This offshoot that settled this galaxy came from their native planet with the intent of establishing a colony outside of Cresa and later trying to return to establish a space age government. They stumbled through a wormhole and could not return, thus settling Paradiso and making their own way through the stars. Racial Abilities * Telepathic communication * Mind reading * Memory alteration * *Memory restoration/deletion * Empathy * Emotion Manipulation * *Binding * *these take time and exposure to accomplish, as well as a lot of training of the individual trying to do them Category:Playable Race